


If Happy is Hurt (then I must be over the moon)

by twinkling_skies



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, i love wooyu, idek what i was writing, kind of college au, shitty fluff, wooyu, wooyu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkling_skies/pseuds/twinkling_skies
Summary: [REQUEST]It was embarrassing how wound up and swept away both of you had been by what you both felt was love. (maybe it was- is) The main point being that your minds had been clouded and all you saw was him, and all he saw was her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how happy I am to get an angsty request? :’) I know it sounds weird. Angsty writing helps me destress. And my words normally flow better HAHAH anyway, I hope you don’t mind me using Yeoone’s real name. :p ALSO, this is NOT a drabble. Angst will probably never be drabbles for me. Enjoy!

“Stop. Messing. With. My. Hair! Yeo Changgu, you stop right now!” Changgu merely pauses, loosens his headlock over you to observe your face, and you swear you stop breathing. You swear everything melts away and it’s just you, your messy hair, and Changgu who looks as wonderful as you’ve ever known him to be. His scent wraps its wings around you and maybe you’re sparkling. But, as abruptly as your mind had (once again) stuck its foot out to send you tumbling into the shining gravel, what had melted away came back as a blizzard. Changgu has ruffled your hair for the last time and let you go. You wish you could hate his puppy smile; hate his lively eyes, his overly-emotional brows, his comforting arms.

“It’s not nice to shout in public, pumpkin.” Changgu teases with a wagging finger and a growing grin. You wish you could hate his voice too. Frowning, you tickle his sides and can’t help but laugh when he starts panicking while trying to wriggle away. His cries for help echo throughout the hallway and it’s your turn to tease him. Using a deeper and derpy voice to mock his, you scold, “It’s not nice to shout in public, pop tart.”

Changgu gasps exaggeratedly with a palm over his sternum. “I know I told you to watch and learn before, but I never thought you’d catch on so soon! Oh, sweet pumpkin, how cle-” You reach up to flick his neck and walk off to catch up with the other guys. “Ow! That was not necessary, cucumber!” Rolling your eyes, you turn back with your middle finger sticking out. “Neither is calling me a fruit.” You don’t wait for his reaction before turning back and dashing to hide behind (or in front) of Yuto and Wooseok. Reason being their arms were linked, making a good barricade against your attacker. “I can’t believe you just did that! To me, of all people! It was a compliment! Cool as a cucumber? Get back here, Jess!” You plead your human barricade to protect you at all costs. But all they do is bring their linked their arms over your head to walk ahead of you as soon as Changgu reaches you three. Traitors.

You floor it. Not caring even if you’re all at the airport. Because Changgu is chasing after you. Changgu is chasing you. He catches you just as you trip, arms circling your waist and his chest bumping into your back. He doesn’t think of it, but you do. He is barely aware while you’ve been jerked back to reality again. Again. He’s all laughs and crinkled eyes, and so is your shell of a body and face. Yeo Changgu would never chase you, hold you, or look at you the way you truly want him to. So you let your loud laughter fade, then tap at his forearms. “Let’s not break anything, or it’s bye bye to Denmark.” You feel him sigh softly as he pulls his arms away; you picture his downcast eyes and unintentionally pouty lips. It’s not easy to ignore his mumble of “If only it was that easy.”, but you grit your teeth and fix your eyes on your shoes. Glowing embers in your chest almost flare into a fire (because why does he inject hope into your head without meaning to?), but you know too well how rapidly fire spreads. You suffocate them as you do with your expectations, stomping it out before the burning embers evolve. Changgu moves to walk beside you with a small slouch but a lopsided grin. It’s hard to look at him without analyzing every piece of his body language, so you choose to look away. The walk to the transit gate is quiet. Both of you too wrapped up in your own thoughts to realize. It’s only when Jinho calls for a group picture that you notice that you’ve reached the point where you would split up with the guys.

After a whole round of group photos and the boys lining up to pose with you individually, all of them surround you in a tight group hug that’s full of promise and spirit. They get rowdy and Hwitaek tears up, causing the boys to either start tearing up too or teasing each other. Among the chaos, however, you’re brought to the side by Changgu. He holds you by the shoulders and scans your face, his own covered by a kind of film; you can almost tell what he’s feeling but it’s hard to be sure. Changgu sighs and pulls you in for an embrace which allows you to snuggle your face into his sweater and breathe him in. “I know this is cheesy, since it’s not like you’re leaving for good.” He rests his chin lightly on your head. “It’s just that 4 years is a hell of a long time to not be with my best friend. It still sucks ass.” Changgu draws away, but still keeps his hands on your shoulders. “Don’t forget to call, and don’t you dare replace me with one of your new friends!” His grin is too wide.

Don’t forget about me either.

You chuckle and punch his chest gently. “There’s seriously nothing to worry about. I couldn’t forget you even if I wanted to, Yeo Changgu.”

 

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” you shake your head in denial, even with tears welling up in your eyes, and a wail waiting to burst through your quivering, yet pursed, lips. He smiles. “It’s okay to cry when you’re hurting, you know? There’s nothing embarrassing about having feelings or being vulnerable, Jess.” You drop your head and watch your scratched up knees leak blood in place of your tears falling from your eyes. “Come here. It’s just me.” Glancing up cautiously, you see him opening his arms, still boyishly thin, eyes warm like the sun in spring and smile glowing like the lake at dawn. Your quivering lip unfurls clumsily but the wail does not escape. (a small whine does) Running carelessly into his arms, your tears get embraced by the thread of his cotton shirt, and so do you by him. In that moment, your fantasy about being a pretty princess in the TV vanishes along with the envy. All that fill your eyes (or, at least, your heart) from then on, is him. Yeo Changgu.

Even after 14 years, you can’t figure out how mature of an 8 year old he had been. More importantly, though, you aren’t sure if you’re thankful or mad that he had been the hole that you fell into just as Alice had into her Wonderland. Sucked in instead of simply falling; like it was supposed to happen. Caught in the eye of a cyclone, thinking that you were safe when you were really in the chaos of it all. Just that you were too blind to realize the quiet skies, too calm waves, the drenched air. Part of you blames it on him for never giving you the chance to.

He had been your Wonderland until he started dating your pretty neighbor. Because you learned that he was never yours in the first place after he started dropping by her house instead of yours. Watching them sit thigh to thigh on the swing set she had in her backyard while sharing a tub of ice cream had you feeling some sort of way; a bad way. You had begged your mother to buy you a swing set the next day, but it seemed that Changgu was not impressed. Barely seemed to notice the swing set that was bigger than your neighbor's. When he had started boasting to you about how smart she was, you pleaded your father to buy novels for your 8 year old self. The boy was wide-eyed, alright. But the only thing he did was speak with glowing eyes. “I think she’d like that book! Help me out and lend it to me?” You gave him all the novels and told him that she could keep them. Your father’s scoldings weren’t what made your chest twist or you wail and run up to your room to sob. It was the mere image of Changgu shrugging your chubby hands off of his and turning to tug at hers instead that haunted your dreams at night. And when you grasped stubbornly at his flannel to stop him from going over to her house, Changgu turned around to grab hold of your hand and said, “I’ll be back!”. He even pat your head. When you forced up the courage to confront him about it, you had discovered that, yes, it is embarrassing to be vulnerable. Even in the absence of a smirk or snarky comment, it was embarrassment which flooded your eyes as he walked out; it must have been his friendly and unguarded eye smile.

Because who did he have to impress when it was just you?

It was embarrassing how wound up and swept away both of you had been by what you both felt was love. (maybe it was- is) The main point being that your minds had been clouded and all you saw was him, and all he saw was her. Everything you did reminded you of him, and for him, her. Of course, dearest Changgu was a wonderful best friend because the time he spent with you never lessened or became any less genuine. Your peals of laughter never changed. Yeo Changgu was still the same kind of loving and comfortable to you. So much so that it pushed the corners of your lips down, causing him to ask, and you to shake your head, that was always followed by a long tickle fight. (Moments that lit up your heart,) But there was always, without exception, a punch to your gut when you’d catch the glint in his eyes whenever he’d leave for her house or when you’d catch him staring out your window at hers with the goofiest grin. (only to have it extinguished.) The worst parts were when they’d fight, and he’d come spilling his heart out to you because you, as his best friend, comforted him like nobody else could. (his exact words being: It’s weird how you’re younger than me, but somehow always manage to comfort me. Nobody else quite does it like you.) You had wished that each fight would be their last, time and time again. But each fight brought you a red-eyed and unusually quiet Changgu, and as selfish as you wanted to be, you just couldn’t wish for it wholeheartedly.

You stopped wishing for bad things to happen, and taped up the cracks and potholes in your heart; sealed them with cement to make sure they never showed.

People say time flies when you’re having fun. Maybe that’s why the first 2 months of college in Denmark had come close enough to becoming hell. Waking up to foreign air and an empty dorm, always made something cool settle on the bottom of your heart. Grabbing a cold sandwich from the store on the way to class, and then getting to class and receiving polite smiles and polite chatter. It wasn’t that you hadn’t made friends, it was more of how you always avoided class outings and hardly shared anything (exactly) about yourself. Despite all the kind gazes and inclusive words, everything just felt like you had swallowed a mouth of food that was too big and it was now taking its time to roll down your esophagus. Perhaps you still couldn’t adapt to the new environment, being the lone student who had come from your country. Perhaps it was the something about how the culture of Denmark had tackled you into the concrete outside the airport and your wounds still had not healed. Or perhaps, you were uncomfortable with all the attention you were suddenly getting from being the odd one out. Maybe it was the fact that you missed home. The home that has never been yours; him.

Even after all that, however, it’s hard to tell if you like leaving the dorm more or coming back to it in the evenings. Because when the hour hand of your bedside clock meets with ‘9’, there’s still hope that flutters in your chest as you sit in your bed, tucked under your comforter, with your laptop on. Because this is the time of the day where you wait for the circle by Changgu’s handsome face to turn green, and for your laptop to start ringing with the screen that beckons you to ‘Answer’ or ,even worse, ‘Answer with video’. Because, when you don’t hesitate to select the second option, Changgu’s splitting grin appears on your screen and you feel your heartbeat in your stomach. Because Yeo Changgu never forgets to ask if you’re really doing well and if you’re eating well. Because you have to let loose the lies and the soft smiles. (it’s becoming easier) Because when both your yawns become too frequent and your eyelids start closing their curtains, it ends. And all you feel is hollow and exhausted; cheeks too sore from all the unnecessary smiles, laptop dark and blank after being switched off, your heart’s footsteps dull from all the jumping (now it’s limping). Because you’re left with desperation for one person. And it makes you wish you could hate him. Except that would never be possible because all your heart knows is to take, keep and protect every single piece of Yeo Changgu. Mainly, however, it’s because at the end of the day, your pillow case is still soaking up your tears and the loneliness is munching away at your mind like it’s at a free flow buffet. Yeo Changgu is never going to see you as anything other than a sister. A kid sister. The same one who spent years wondering what it was she did not have, what she lacked that the girls he looked at had, and how it would feel to have him really see you.

It hurts, doesn’t it?

After the mid of the 3rd month, though, time had started to jog along with you during your morning runs and when you occasionally woke up late for classes (sheets of paper strewn across your bed). With your decisions to join a club and finally tag along with your classmates during lunch, doors quickly opened up and you made friends. Actual, real friends who you could share stories and jokes with or go to the movies with or cry with or cram study with. Friends who accepted you and your culture, and showed you theirs. People whom you learned to trust and show your feelings to throughout the remaining years. Movie nights, sleepovers, seldom but present texts of sorry’s and 'i can’t call tonight’, parties, occasional drinks with the squad, trash talking, and shorter video calls that often ended with mumbled 'talk to you tomorrow, alright? nights.’. Did you ever realize that you were causing a distance between yourself and Changgu? Yes. Did you ever feel bad? Maybe. All you had to do was try, and you got to learn what it felt like to be independent, strong, and free of childish thoughts which only revolved around limited topics. That’s what going to an overseas college was for, right? Growth, experience, independence, self-acceptance. Now, despite the small aches of the organ under your ribs, your pillow case creases under your rosy cheeks and gentle smiles. College life couldn’t get any better than this.

The need to compare was no more.

Then came the 14th month, when you learned that Changgu had broken up with his girlfriend for good. “We talked. Really talked.” He sighed. “And we’ve decided to end it for good. No point dragging the inevitable and wasting time by fighting over every single thing.” And with that, came the instantaneous replies of “How are you feeling?’ and “If you ever need to talk to anyone, you’ve got me.” For the first time in close to as long as a forever could be to you two, your words weren’t just words. There was a chance that your new growth had seriously turned you selfish; you couldn’t be sure if you were asking out of concern for a friend or a possible chance for more. Perhaps you never managed to get over this at all. Simply choosing to ignore it and turn your back to it; pretend it wasn’t there all along, tapping at your shoulder. This was the push that almost convinced you to go home to be there for him. However, you refused to tip over the edge and tumble back through the thorn bushes only to land back in square one. There was no way you were going to let yourself falter now, seeing how far you had come. Besides, this push jolted your conscience fully awake again and you seldom missed or made non-genuine calls. Yeo Changgu is worth all your time simply because he is your best friend and he was going through a tough time. He needed you. That was it, and you chose to give your all.

4 years of college passed as if you were rafting down rapids; intense, exhilarating, speed close to one of a streak of lightning. After 4 years of adapting to foreign air, you’ve found yourself back home. You grip the edge of your hoodie as you stare hard at the airport that’s right outside the airplane window beside your seat. Is it possible to have to adapt to the air of home too? The airplane mode on your phone is still switched on. You can imagine all the welcome home messages the boys have sent. While it warms your heart and gifts you with a smile, part of you isn’t ready to be back yet. Despite the previous 5 months of reminders from Changgu and your parents, actually being here physically is like being a prisoner, who has been hidden away from sunlight for years, being thrown out into the blazing afternoon beam. It’s rather disorienting and exposing, but you wouldn’t look away from the sun even if it risks you losing your sight. Coming home is hectic, deafening cheers, tight hugs that feel right, fabric softeners that make you really breathe, tear-streaked faces, toothy grins, comfortable tastes, tightening heartstrings, and a change of something. Something. A look. A hug. His look.

“You’re all grown up, huh. It’s strange.” He laughs through his nose. “In a good way.” You step back to close your closet doors and see him leaning on the side of it with his hands in his coat pockets. He looks good. Smiling, you turn to walk back to your bed to grab your now empty luggage. “I feel different, Changgu.” The luggage finally returns to its home under your bed. “I don’t look at others and see what I don’t have anymore. Instead I see what they have, and feel good for them. It’s… strange.” You settle on the edge of your bed and he sits beside you. “I like it.” He says, eyes curving and cheeks lifting. It makes you smile again so you look over at him and punch him lightly on his shoulder as a bashful thanks. With that, you get up to continue packing your things away, not minding Changgu as he gets comfortable on your bed and watches you.

He observes you. And observes. Observes. Until it registers in his head that he’s noticing you tuck hair behind your ear, purse your lips when you think, frown when you mix things up, smile that small smile of yours when you’re content with something, the little bounce in your step from before, now an elegant stride, your fingers that would look nice with his, the smooth glow in your hair, the tint of your lips, the swell of his heart whenever you enter mind. It hits him then; he hasn’t been really seeing you right this whole time. It could have been his puppy-love phase or how he never included the chance of you being anything else but a sister or his strong sub-consciousness telling him no. Changgu stands and wonders how much he’s missed, and what changed. He wanders off, mumbling about helping set the dinner table, leaving you to cock your head to one side and shrug.

It really is strange. What was it about the 4 years that suddenly has him re-thinking his words to you and watching his actions. Nothing feels out of place because it’s still you. But it’s odd for Changgu to feel the weight of his heart lessen when he puts his arm around your shoulder, makes you laugh, and feels you snuggle back into him. In fact, it’s so strange that he brings it up to Yanan. “I think i’m going crazy. I mean how much can change in 4 years? She’s still Jess, and yes she’s grown. But does that even make sense for me to be reacting this much?” Yanan merely shakes his head and gives Changgu a look that says 'you are such an idiot’, before dragging him over to the living room where all the other guys are.

“Dearest Changgu here has a problem.” Changgu can’t think of a worse way to die since all the boys now have their eyes on him like vultures eyeing a weakened being. Yanan drops his voice to a whisper, aware that you are still in the house. “Boy is crushing so hard on Jess and he can’t even tell.” Changgu’s eyes widen and he’s smacking Yanan. “NO I’M NOT. YOU’RE CRAZY, SHUT UP.” The boys are wild; Wooseok, Yuto and Hyunggu chanting about how they knew it all along, Jinho simply giggling into his palm, Hwitaek gaping like a fish, Shinwon holding out his hand while Hongseok passes 20 dollars to him, and Hyojong grinning slyly. Hyojong slips into the seat beside Changgu and speaks with ease. “Your arm is practically glued to her shoulder whenever you guys are together, the skinship between you guys is crazy, you always share your good new and bad news with her first, you hardly miss any of her phone calls but can ignore ours-”. Hyunggu joins in, smirking, “Whenever she’s acting unusually, you never fail to realise.” This time it’s Wooseok, “You literally melt when she laughs.” And the rest goes by so quickly, Changgu isn’t even able to match the voices to their faces. “You always had this weird smile when we used to tease you two.” “Oh! I’ve got one, you only buy food for her.” “How about the fact that you know all her allergies, fears, ticklish spots, shoe size, and the types of flowers she likes?” “And-”

“OKAY.” Changgu holds his arms out in surrender, head feeling heavy. “So what do you guys think I should do? IF I really do like her.” His voice is quiet, painfully aware of the high chance of you walking in or overhearing. (the walls in your house aren’t exactly soundproof) Wooseok is probably feeling really brave today, because his voice is particularly loud today. “There’s not IF, hyung. You DO like her!” And this is how he earns a pinch, a kick to the shin, and smacks to the back of his head. Hongseok shushes everyone and looks at Wooseok. “Since you’re being so brave today, why not go keep Jess busy while we come up with a plan, Wooseok.” Wooseok looks like he wants to refute, but he manages to hold it in when he receives raised brows and challenging eyes. Standing hesitantly, he starts to walk only to turn back to pout at Yuto. Yuto chuckles and gets up to accompany Wooseok, arm going around the maknae’s slumped shoulders. Hyojong snickers and ignores everyone’s curious gazes.

“Alright. So here’s what’s going to go down.” Shinwon starts off, eyes sparkling.

They wait five days, as giggling and whispering children, for Changgu to suggest a catch-up session between the two of you. His invite comes off as slightly fidgety, but you agree with a smile anyway since it’s Changgu. After years and years, it’s still Changgu. But that’s fine. More than fine. At least you have somebody to love and be there for. At least you can still be by his side as a pillar of support. At least you still have him.

You throw on a parka to complete your outfit and head out to look for Changgu. (he’s never late) You smile the moment you open your door because he's leaning against the fence with this look on his face (as the rays of sunlight caress his face). Walking over, you greet him and he chuckles like he’s been holding in his breath. “Are you okay? Is something going on?” It’s not until he pulls out a bouquet of flowers that you realise that he had his hands behind his back in the first place. Boy probably stole your attention with his lively eyes again. You look closer and you see that the flowers are all hand-folded notes. Receiving the bouquet, grinning, you cock your head to one side and ask, “Maybe I should leave more often, huh? That way i’ll get more of these.” His jaw loosens and his eyes widen. He starts waving his hands in the air. “NO.” Changgu flushes, then clears his throat. “I mean, no. That's a crap idea. You shouldn’t leave again. At least not without me.” He mumbles that last portion, but your heart catches it and kicks around bashfully as it rolls around in it's blanket. When did Yeo Changgu start being this sweet towards you? The grin on both your faces greet each other like long lost family; never leaving each others’ line of sight.

The walk to the cafe is filled with playful chatter and it’s mostly you talking about the culture shock you went through despite the lack of a language barrier, while Changgu listens intently with a natural pout on his pink lips as he processes your each and every word. Changgu is really just happy to be able to listen to your voice again, loud, clear, and right beside him. He’s also giddy with how he’s able to watch your expressions change with the different hand movements you make to accompany your emotions. It’s a bubbly feeling that the two of you unknowingly share as you, in turn, notice how long it'd been since you felt this comfortable talking so much.

When you step into the cafe, it's dark and you want to turn around to ask Changgu if it's usually this dark. But, before you do, warm and steady hands rest on your shoulders and guide you forward into the room. Although you're confused, you let him push you gently into the dark room until you stumble upon a short candle-lit hallway. It's beautiful, with the leisurely swaying of the flames and their soft flickering glow. Your heart has been thrown onto a threadmill at maximum speed, tugging your imagination along; it goes wild. Moving into the hallway, you two enter a room where the candles branch out into swirls and whirls, similar to the smoke caused by your revived embers being consumed by rekindled flame. For half your life, you've been dreaming, imagining, and fantasizing about a moment like this to happen. Each time, you had shook your head, blinked the tears away, and heaved sighs, well aware of how impossible it would be. A glance around the room is enough for your tears to pop out. Fairy lights are streamed along the walls, illuminating countless photographs of you and Changgu. They're arranged chronologically, from the first ever photo you two took together to the most recent ones, even screenshots of you laughing, unaware, and him posing for them. There are even selfies depicting shoulders pressed against each other, cheeky grins, silly faces, and tight hugs. A gallery of some sort, just for your most precious moments. It startles you. How Changgu had been keeping all these memories, some you were not even aware of, along the years. Just as you had for him.

"People say that the photos that one takes shows what they care for the most." His voice is gentle, urging you to turn around. You tear your eyes away from the whole set-up to match his gaze. Something in his eyes catches you, and the stare is far from short. Changgu shrugs, and maybe his cheeks are tinted. "Can you believe that we have more photos together than photos of my lecture notes altogether?" You snort, unable to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. Changgu smiles, eyes curving and pink lips quirking. Turning to face the photographs again, you ask, "This is amazing, Changgu!" You're itching to ask what the main reason for all this is, but you want to take your time to absorb this before, just in case, it isn't what you think it is. It's hard to be sure of anything nowadays despite all the evidence being shoved under your nose. It's then when you notice the photograph that grabs your heart right by the throat. "H-how did you take this?" You ask, reaching out to take the photograph down.

 

"Are you sure you don't need me to piggy back you home?" Changgu asks, pursing his lips. Ignoring the sharp stings in your knees, you nod firmly and keep your gaze forward. You're a big girl. A big girl who is brave and oh so cool. He chuckles from behind you but reaches forward to grab your skinny wrist. It makes you blush on the spot so you're thankful that he isn't watching you, but tugging you over to a bench. He even lifts you up a tiny bit to ensure you're sat comfortably on it. "Wait here for me, okay?" Changgu returns with a rainbow-striped ice lolly in his hand (your favourite). Your face had lit up, and you had forgotten about the pain. "Sometimes, we all need a bit of help. Especially from sweets!" He winks.

The photograph shows you holding the ice lolly in both your hands and staring at it as if it was the most precious possession in the world. You remember how strange it was that even though you were eating an ice lolly, you only felt the radiating heat from your heart. But what really got you was that 8 year old Changgu was squatting right in front of you with a smile, softer than snow, directed at you. "The ahjumma owning the store had snuck a picture of us and sent it to my mother that day. And she had started teasing me about you since then." He looks down and shakes his head with a shy smile. "I never admitted anything to my mother, but I made her print the picture out." Whipping your head to gape at him, you're about to ask more but there's no need.

"The thing, Jess, is that i've been thinking. A lot." He takes hold of your hand. "And i've realised how stupid i've been this whole time. Seriously, I can't believe I wasted so much time being so blind. I've always been the same around you because I had already fallen for you since I saw that glowing smile of yours when you held that ice lolly. But I never gave it a chance. I never even thought about it because I was supposed to the brotherly figure to you since we became friends. It wasn't any type of sudden burst of love, or whatsoever, Jess." He brings your hand up to his heart. "It's always been you. My best friend."

"So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend, Jess?"

2 years later

With your eyes stuck to the television screen, you don't notice Changgu watching you with a pout. You've done it again; tuned him out as soon as your show came on. Without warning, you're tackled into the couch. "WOAH!" His arms are tight around your waist, and his face is inches above yours. He's still pouting. Sheepishly, you start laughing. "I got too absorbed in the show again, huh?" Changgu narrows his eyes silently, making you grin. You put your arms around his neck to gently pull him down towards you, then you place a kiss on his nose. "You think kissing my nose is going to help you right now?" Changgu asks with pursed lips. It makes you laugh, and his eyes narrow further. You proceed to place kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips. His soft lips that you will never get sick of. Changgu sighs lightly into the kiss, pulling you closer. You pull away with a smile. "What if I just do this all the time on purpose?" It works, because you see the corner of his lips twitch. "Doesn't make a difference because you're ignoring me anyway." Changgu leans down to brush his nose against yours affectionately. "Although that is true-" He presses a short kiss against your lips, then gets off you to settle into the couch. Automatically, you move over to snuggle into him so that his chest is against your back and you can feel his every breath with the rise and fall of his chest. Warms arms pull you against him and fingers play with the hem of your shirt.

You tilt your head up to see him already looking down at you with the smile that lights up your world. "I love you." Changgu kisses your forehead and replies, "And I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got carried away because this took way too long. I am also sorry that it wasn’t as well-developed as I wanted it to be as I didn’t want to drag it out too long. So I cut out a bunch of character development parts, yadda yadda. :c I hope this was good despite the messiness! Writing Angst makes me like that. I wrote till the sun rose :’)  
> ( tumblr @pentagonthings )


End file.
